emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Home Farm
Home Farm is the largest property in Emmerdale, with eleven bedrooms and numerous communal rooms. It is located about half of a mile from the main village and the many owners and residents over the years have known to have had bad luck since they moved in. There is also a granny flat within the house, and the nanny at the time often lived there. History Home Farm is the largest property in Emmerdale. It has had many owners and residents over the years although many have had bad luck since moving in. In 2013, Home Farm was set alight by the then current owner, Declan Macey. The mansion was restored in July 2014 and was fitted with a brand new interior. In October 2014, Home Farm was repossessed from Charity Macey and was then later bought by Lawrence White. Past and Present Residents The Verneys (1910-1978) *George Verney (1910-1978) * Laura Verney (1964-1973) * Gerald Verney (1978) * Charlotte Verney (1978) NY Estates (1978-1988) * Joe Sugden (1978) * Maurice Westrop (1979-1980) * Judy Westrop (1979-1980) * Alan Turner (1982-1989) *Terence Turner (1985) The Tates (1989-2005) *Kathy Brookman (1989-1990, 1990-1994) *Frank Tate (1989-1997) *Kim Tate (1989-1992, 1994-1999) *Chris Tate (1989-2003) *Zoe Tate (1989-2005) *Rachel Hughes (1994-1997) *Joseph Tate (1995-2005) *James Tate (1996-1997) *Charity Tate (2000-2003) *Scott Windsor (2002, 2003-2004) *Jean Tate Jr. (2003-2005) *Debbie Dingle (2003) *Noah Dingle (2004) *Effie Harrison (2005) The Kings (2005-2008) *Tom King (2005-2006) *Jimmy King (2005-2008) *Carl King (2005-2008) *Matthew King (2005-2008) *Sadie King (2005-2006) *Max King (2005) *Anya King (2005, 2006, 2007) *Thomas King (2005, 2006, 2007) *Rosemary King (2006-2007) *Chas Dingle (2006-2007) The Wyldes (2009-2010) *Mark Wylde (2009-2010) *Natasha Wylde (2009-2010) *Nathan Wylde (2009-2010) *Maisie Wylde (2009-2010) *Will Wylde (2009-2010) The Maceys (2010-2014) *Declan Macey (2010-2014) *Ella Hart (2011-2012) *Mia Macey (2011-2012) *Dermot Macey (2011-2012) *Megan Macey (2012-2014) *Katie Addyman (2012-2013) *Robbie Lawson (2012-2014) *Charity Macey (2014) *Noah Macey (2014) The Whites (2014-''present)'' *Lawrence White (2014-''present'') *Chrissie White (2014-''present'') *Robert Sugden (2014-2015) *Lachlan White (2014-''present'') *Dog (2014-present) *Bernice White (2015-2016) *Gabby Thomas (2015-2016) *Nicola King (2015) *Angelica King (2015) *Andy Sugden (2016) Horses * Dark Star (?-1993) * Cossack (c. 2006) * Troubadour (c. 2009) Weddings *1998: Kim Tate and Steve Marchant get married at Home Farm with Zoe Tate as bridesmaid. *2008: Anna De Souza and Matthew King's wedding day was cut short when Matthew was involved in a van crash before the ceremony. *2014: Charity Dingle and Declan Macey get married. *2014: Priya Sharma and Rakesh Kotecha planned to get married but called it off as they realised they weren't ready. *2015: Bernice Blackstock and Lawrence White get married with Nicola and Angelica King as bridesmaids. Storylines * 1994: Viv Windsor and Shirley Turner are held hostage by Reg Dawson and Shirley is killed saving Viv. * 2006: Tom King is killed by son Carl after he hit his dad with an ornament and then pushed him out of a window. * 2012: Katie Macey falls down a mineshaft. * 2013: Declan Macey sets fire to Home Farm. * 2016: Lachlan White accidentally shoots his grandad and Chrissie White frames her cheating boyfriend Andy Sugden for attempted murder, who later went on the run. Events * October 2012: Music Festival * July 2014: Home Farm Launch * October 2014: Open Day for potential buyers Category:Buildings in Emmerdale Category:Locations